Heavy Metal
by CheddarCheese99043
Summary: CHAPPIE 4 is OUT! yay! pairings are a secret! NO FLAMES PLZE!
1. silver shaper

**_Cheddar: HEY! I BE BACK! HERE'S A NEW ONE FOR YA!_**

**_please enjoy:_**

Chapter 1

Silver Shaper

"Run! It's that metal morphing monster!" The townspeople of the tropical island of Cesnia cried out. A young teenage girl with sleek short sleek silver hair walked down the dirt road into the town. She had bangs that covered the right side of her face making her more mysterious. She wore a one strap top that stopped five inches above her naval. She had on black hip huggers with a silver stripe down the left side. She had a small thin silver bracelet on her right wrist. She looked up.

"I'm not a monster…" she murmured to herself. She went to the town's general store. She walked in and the shops owner coward behind his desk. The girl picked up the bucket full of apples.

"Here." She smiled and she stuck her hand out and a pile of silver coins formed. The shop owner sprang up and took the coins. He tried to open the cash register, but it wouldn't budge. He pried and pried and then finally the girl sighed and hopped over the desk.

"Metal morph…" she said dully and the cash register sprang open like a jack-in-the-box. The shop owner looked at the girl in shock and amazement. She hopped back over the counter and picked up the apples.

"Keep the extra berries… Your town needs them more than I do… Later and thanks." She waved over her shoulder. The man gaped at her.

"The Metal Morpher just left with us… five hundred thousand berries… in silver!" he collapsed into a chair and the coins rolled onto the floor.

Outside the girl walked back down the road that she'd come on. The streets were quiet. She could tell that she was being watched by the towns' people from their houses. She heard a twang and then a thunk. She turned and found an arrow sticking out of her basket of apples. A boy with red hair had his next arrow drawn. He glared at her.

"GET OUT OF OUR TOWN!" he shouted and he loosed his arrow. The girl side stepped to the right and it missed. She smirked and then pivoted back and held out her right hand.

"METAL MORPH!" she shouted and her silver bracelet liquidated and went to her hand. It went and formed a long silver staff. She charged at the boy, he drew out another arrow and fired. She rammed the pole into the ground and pole vaulted over the boy. She landed behind him and side swiped him to the ground. He fell and she held the staff at his throat. He gasped.

"I'm not going to kill you. Only because I did not come to kill, I came to get apples and leave. No one would've gotten hurt." She told the boy on the ground. The staff liquidated and went back to the bracelet on her wrist. She turned and went back to her bushel of apples. The boy sat up.

"HEY! SILVER SHAPER! WAIT!" he shouted "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" the girl did not turn around.

"Mia. My name is Mia." She told him. She smiled to her self as she set off. "Silver Shaper… I've never heard that one before…I like it." Mia smiled.


	2. Flash Backs

**_Cheddar: hey! sorry that i took so long! but anyways heres the next chapter!R&R!_**

Chapter 2

Flash Backs

A large pirate ship with a straw hat flag landed at the beach and the straw hat crew climbed down.

"Remember," Nami told them "we're here for supplies ONLY." Sanji looked at her with hearts for eyes.

"Oh yes my beautiful Namisan!" he said excitedly as he tried to hug her but she whacked him with her long staff.

"Oh Sanji…" she laughed a little "when will you ever learn?" the others groaned at this for they ALL knew Nami could ask ANYTHING of Sanji and he'd get it for her.

"Oh Luffy…Don't go off and eat all the meat in the first day okay?" Nami asked him as she stuck her tongue out at her captain. He stuck his out right back at her.

"BUT ITS SOO GOOD!" he whined. Zolo and Usopp both smacked their foreheads.

"Luffy…" Zolo muttered as a breeze passed him by and made his green hair flutter lightly in the wind.

"Luffy…" Usopp said slowly "maybe you should go vegetarian…?" The gang burst into a roar of laughter knowing that that would NEVER happen. They walked over to the dirt road that led to town and they saw a group of three thugs like men standing there as if waiting for something. Mia walked down and onto the beach and the men sprung into action. As the straw hat crew came closer they heard what the men were saying.

"Hey there girly… how 'bout you show us your stuff?" said the leader as he grabbed her arm. Mia looked at them.

"Nope no thanks boys." She smiled. The men suddenly had her on the ground.

"I think you will girl!" the leader shouted.

"Oh NO!" Sanji cried "their going to RAPE HER!" he yelled as he dashed off. The rest of the gang followed him quickly.

"Thanks but no thanks boys now I think it'd be in YOUR best interest to get off before I get a temper." Mia said calmly.

"TOO BAD!" the leader shouted and he grabbed her shirt and started to take it off.

"Fine then: METAL MORPH!" she shouted and in an instant the men were all on the ground unconscious at her feet. Sanji rushed over to her and his heart eyes popped out.

"Oh wow! Your hair flows like the liquid silver and NONE of the gold in the world could replace your beauty!" He said as he took her hand and kissed it softly. "Are you all right my lovely?" he asked referring to the men on the ground.

"Yes I'm fine and cool it Casanova!" she shouted as Sanji tried to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Yeah Casanova!" Zolo shouted jokingly "leave her be!" Mia stared at Zolo.

"YOU!" she hissed "You're that pirate hunter Roronoa Zolo!" her bracelet turned into the metal rod she had and Zolo drew out his swords.

"You must be Metal Morphin' Mia!" he grinned. "Your head still holds thirty million berries…" Mia walked up to him.

"You're here to turn me in again aren't you?" she growled.

"Nope. I quit that job…" he said as he pointed to his new crew.

"Humph! You've become the very thing you'd swear you'd turn in how ironic." Mia smiled. Sanji walked over behind Mia and told her.

"A beauty like you could smoke him well… he's a pansy."

"Watch it pretty boy." Zolo snarled. Mia grinned.

"Roronoa Zolo… it has been my Dream ever since you first turned me in to---"She was cut off.

"He turned you in!" Usopp asked.

"Clue me in here people you two knew each other?" Sanji asked.

"Oh yes we did." Zolo said smiling "I turned her in at Naval Base Island."

FLASH BACK

A small village was on fire people were screaming every where. Mia stood in the middle of the village square and laughed at the destruction she had caused.

"HOLD IT YOU!" Zolo roared over the flames. "YOU'RE MINE!" Mia turned and looked at him.

"And who might you be?" she asked him.

"Roronoa Zolo the bounty hunter!" he said as he put one sword in his mouth. Mia smiled as the flames on the buildings danced around her. She took out her staff as he charged at her. She blocked his attack.

"Charmed, I'm sure you know who I am." She smiled as they stood at a stand still. "I am the master of metal! Metal Morphin' Mia!" she smiled and they broke away. Zolo growled and took up a stance as Mia charged at him.

"Demon…" he said as she came closer. "Slash!" he shouted and he slashed his blades. She leapt up and over his attack and while she was upside down she saw what the shock waves of his attack did as they ripped through the burning houses.

"Wow… she whispered smiling softly. She landed and then she tripped him and pinned him to the ground. "Looks like I win Zolo." She smiled as she turned her rod into a long thin blade and put it to his throat.

"Not quite!" he shouted and he knocked her blade away and she backed up. He jumped to his feet and charged at her, his sudden attack caught her off guard and he threw her to the ground hard. She fell limp and Zolo nudged her in the side with his foot before picking her up and taking her back to his small ship.

End Flash Back

"So there you have it!" Mia said not taking her eyes off of Zolo. "He took me in and they tied me up with chains… a big no-no when you're dealing with me." She paused. "So when I woke up the news was going around that Zolo was tied up in the courtyard and that he'd escaped and he and a 'straw hat kid' beat up their naval base captain.

"So I morphed the metal and got out and I went after you Zolo… and now that I have finally gotten you here… my goal will be achieved!"

"And what's your goal?" Zolo asked her.

"You killed a family member and it's been my life's goal…to kill you."


	3. Painting and stories

**_Cheddar: HOWDY Ya'll! okay! time for chappie 3 to come to ya!_**

Chapter 3

Zolo stared bewildered at her.

"What!" he shouted "Why?" Mia glared at him.

"You killed my last living relative and for that you will die!" she screamed and she charged at him. He took out his swords and blocked her.

"Well too bad, you'll have to wait until I become the world's best swordsmen to kill me because I refuse to die before then or be beaten." Mia glared at him again and backed off.

"Fine." she snapped "I'll wait but how long will this take?" she asked him angrily. Zolo thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure but it'll take a while…" he stopped as he remembered when "hawk eye" Mihawk beat him terribly. Mia growled

"Very well… I'll follow you 'till the ends of the earth just to wait so I may kill you…"She said and then she turned on her heel and headed over towards a little ship that was docked in the harbor. Sanji raced over to his captain.

"Luffy! If she's going to follow us she might as welcome and stay with us on our ship! It'd be good to have another lady on our ship!" he said as he let his heart take over. Luffy smiled.

"I don't see the harm in letting her come!" he laughed. "Mia! Want to join my crew?" he asked as he laughed.

"For the time I guess…"she said as she turned. "I'll quit so that I can kill him and you can come after me after I've killed him I won't care because my mission will be complete, and the closer eye I have on Zolo the faster I'll kill him." She turned back around and faced the wanna-be swordsmen master and grinned.

"Well we still have to go shopping in this town…" Nami said trying to wrap things up. Mia smiled.

"Okay!" she laughed "I'll go and get my stuff!" she turned and went to her tiny vessel as the straw hats went towards the small village she'd just left.

Fifteen minuets later she clamored onboard the Merry Go carrying a very large brown sack. She dragged this while Sanji showed her where to go. Her room was right next to the kitchen and Nami's. As she got there she let the end go and weapons of all sorts came tumbling out. Sanji looked down and saw maces, swords, daggers, axes, scythes, and much more. His eyes widened.

"Mia!" he said softly. "I knew you were bent on killing moss head but I didn't know you wanted to THAT bad!" he laughed. Mia scooped them all up and put them back in.

"…anyways thanks Sanji for showing me my room!" she said happily. She opened the door and walked into the wooden room that was now hers.

Sunlight fluttered in lightly through a small port window. She opened her sack and the weapons all fell out again. She looked around and took out an ax and took it over to the wall with the window and set it on the ground. She did this with all of her weapons, placing them in various spots of the room. Then she made her own metal clasps, she'd put her weapons in them and close them off so no one else could use them but her. She did this for the safety of her self and others.

After three hours of hard labor she was done. She looked around proud of her work. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Zolo stepped in.

"Whoa!" he said as he marveled at her collection. "Did you buy these?" he asked her. She scoffed.

"Me buy these? Me the metal morpher BUY weapons?" she pointed out. Zolo raised his eyebrows as he understood. "Yeah I made them. Each and every one of them but only ONE I have bent on killing you." She told him.

He looked at the walls as Mia walked past him. Any one of these could be the last thing to run through his body. He looked at the axes and how their tips sparkled with the setting sun. He looked at some of the swords some katanas some were double bladed.

"No Zolo I'm not going to kill you with those… I'm going to kill you with this." Mia said from behind him, he turned slowly and he saw her shut the door and he saw there hung a long sword. The detail in the sword was spectacular the hilt had on it two dragons circling their wings making up the hilt. One pair of eyes sparkled with rubies the other with emeralds. At the bottom of the sword was a rather large diamond.

"It's my best. I worked on it for three years perfecting its every detail." Mia smiled.

"Well –uh—it's time for dinner." He said as he looked around some more. Mia opened the door and walked out. Zolo trailed behind her. He whispered to himself as he shut the door.

"Wow…"

After the large dinner Mia went out onto the top deck and looked out at the starry sky she smiled dreamily and went back down to her room she grabbed a large sheet of canvas paper that she had and an easel. She took them back out to the upper deck. As she was walking down the hall she passed Usopp, he looked at her puzzled as she passed him. He turned and followed her out. She set everything up and began to put the paint in the paint holder. She took out her brush and started to paint. Usopp leaned on the railing and watched her, he looked carefully at her work as she painted and he realized that the stars she'd painted were actually sparkling. Usopp gaped.

"How did you---?" he asked her as he broke the silence.

"Metal shavings work wonders when one paints." Mia told him. She turned and faced the teller of tall tales.

"Well! That's really cool could you teach me?" he asked. Mia nodded.

"Sure!" she got up from her spot and took off her art and put a blank sheet up for him. Usopp came over to her and took the brush from her and he began to paint a picture of Kaya sitting in a field full of flowers in the spring time.

"Here now use these metal shavings for the sun streaks." Mia said as she sprinkled tiny flecks of metal on the tip of the brush. He spread it lightly and was amazed by the effect.

"Wow!" Usopp said as he looked at his finished product. "Thanks so much Mia!" he smiled. Mia smiled back at him.

"No biggie!" she told him. "But who is that? She's really pretty."

"She's a dear friend of mine back at my village that I lived in before I joined Luffy's crew." He smiled as he remembered when he still lived there.

"I see you must've really been good friends." Mia smiled.

"Yeah… I miss her so much and painting her makes me happy." He said as he turned and looked out at the sea.

"Mia!" a voice called out.

"I'm up here!" she called back. Sanji rushed up the stairs.

"Oh my lovely it's great to see you!" he said happily. Mia giggled.

"You too Sanji!" she laughed.

"What about you Mia? What was your past like?" Usopp asked trying to resume their conversation.

"Oh! Well let's see here now this was a long time ago but I guess I should start from the beginning. When I was five I was visiting an old friend of my parents. I had run off to hide for I was playing hide and seek. So I ran into the woods nearby. There was a hedge in there so I crawled through and I heard two men talking about a "big find" they'd found. They left for a moment to go and find a deer to kill for lunch, and that's when I realized how hungry I was too. So I crawled fully out of the hedge and saw a huge silver pineapple looking fruit and I was hungry so I ate it.

"The men came back after I'd crawled back through the hedge. The men started yelling and it frightened me so I ran back to the house. When I got back it was terrible, I told my mom what had happened and she started to cry and yell at me at the same time. I didn't understand what was going on but I knew that I'd done something wrong-"Mia paused. Sanji and Usopp were staring at her intently.

"Hey! Maybe we should go to my room so I can finish. It's getting cold out here." Mia said as she rubbed her arms.

"Yeah!" both men agreed and they all went down into her room.


	4. It was me

**_CHEDDAR: hey you guys! i hope you like this next chappie! it will make you go "WHOA!" it has many twists and turns hope you enjoy!R&R 4 PETES SAKE PPL! _**

Chapter 4

As both men and Mia sat on the bed she took up her story again.

"Where was I…? Oh yes I remember," Mia smiled. "Soon after my parents found out about my powers, I started twisting all the spoons and silver in the house. So we decided to move and go on a long ocean voyage. While we were there, there were lots of other people. I don't remember the name of the boat but what sticks to my mind the most about the ship was a boy. He was my age, maybe a little bit older, he was a kitchen boy. He and I became fast friends on that voyage and he gave me something to remember him by." Mia said as she pulled out from her pocket a small ring made out of the handle of a spoon.

The spoon handle had two small flowers on it and at the tip a small dove. Mia tossed the ring to Sanji and Usopp for them to look at.

"The little boy was so sweet to me and we promised that we'd find each other again after this and be together always…" Mia stopped. "But that night we were attacked by pirates. My mother not wanting me to be killed took me and put me in a barrel and told me to stay in there until she came for me. There was a small peep hole in it so I watched as the pirates took all the gold money and gems every one had. As I watched the boy ran at the captain with his kitchen knives and they yelled at each other for a bit until a huge wave came and swept the boy overboard. The pirate captain went after him and the next thing I knew was that I was in the arms of some fisherman.

"I asked him about where my parents were and he asked if I'd been on a ship earlier and I told him yes. I was informed that no one had survived." Mia paused and sighed.

"I was devastated for my parents and the little boy. I had no family so I went to the only place that I knew I'd fit in, a blacksmiths shop, the man who owned it in the small town was Josef. I went to him and he took me in with kindness and taught me to make all these weapons." Mia said as she pointed around the room. Sanji and Usopp gasped.

"WOW! You made all these?" Usopp asked. Mia smiled and nodded. "Cool!" Sanji awed.

"The sword on the door…" Mia said as she got up and went over to it. She took it down off the door and brought it back to her bed with the men. She laid it down gently. "This took me three years to make and complete it. Two and a half for perfecting the hilt, and a half a year to make the blade.

"Yes it took time but here's the interesting part, I was working on it the last year when a man came in demanding that I give him all my weapons. I was at the smiths by my self, because Josef was over in the next town getting some gems for me to decorate the next sword I had to make for a noble. So I had to defend the place by my self. Well as the man advanced someone else came on and took him down destroying the smiths shop along with him." Mia scowled.

"When the man who wanted my weapons was dead the other man sheathed his swords and turned to me. 'Sorry about the mess.' He said to me, I asked him who he was and he told me he was Roronoa Zolo the pirate hunter." Mia paused and scowled again. "So Zolo left me and I went over to see the man he'd killed and as I looked at the corpse I realized that it was my uncle. My last remaining relative was now dead. I truly was alone so I swore that I'd finish the sword and its hilt and I'd kill Zolo with it and I tracked him down and here I am." She finished.

Both men sat at the foot of the bed staring as if everything in their life was bad, their ship mate had KILLED her last family member.

"No wonder you want to kill him…" Usopp breathed. Mia smiled at the liar.

"Ah… I get to wait some more but its okay…"

"Thanks for the story Mia" Usopp said as he yawned and got up. "I think I'll turn in now… G'night."

"Good night Usopp." Mia smiled as he left. Sanji who had been silent this entire time was fiddling with her ring finally spoke.

"I was waiting for the buffoon to leave…" he told Mia. She looked at him confused.

"Why Sanji?" she asked. He looked at the ring before looking up at her. He held it up.

"Because your story… the little boy … was me."

**_i commit this chappie to my friend Randi for she gave me the idea of the ring and she let me borrow hers so i could write about it. bows_**

**_thank you Randi_**


End file.
